This invention relates to novel compounds, in particular, meta- and para-trifluoromethyl benzal chlorides, and to a method for the preparation thereof. The meta- and para-trifluoromethyl benzal chlorides and ring-halogenated derivatives thereof useful as chemical intermediates for the production of pesticides and various other useful end products.
It is known from the chemical literature (Balanos et al, J. Chem. Soc., 4003, 1960; and Belcher et al, Anal. Chim. Acta, 10, 34, 1954) that o-trichloromethyl benzal chloride may be reacted with anhydrous hydrogen fluoride at elevated temperatures under high pressure, in the absence of a catalyst, to yield o-trifluoromethyl benzal chloride.